


The Preposterous Truth.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-10
Updated: 2013-07-10
Packaged: 2017-12-18 08:55:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The preposterous truth about Severus Snape comes out of the mouths of babes...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preposterous Truth.

 

**Title** : _ **The Preposterous Truth.**_

**Rating** : G.

**Author** : pekeleke

**Word** **Count** : 100

**Challenge** : Written for snarry_100 prompt challenge 377: Sooner or later.

**Warnings** : None.

**Disclaimer** : Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.

**Summary** _ **:**_ The preposterous truth about Severus Snape comes out of the mouths of babes...  
 

_**The Preposterous Truth.  
** _

Severus freezes, staring towards the table with horrified shock.  
“What in the name of Salazar is _th_ _at_?”

Harry looks around, clearly disconcerted.  
“What's wrong?”

“Someone placed a... Voodoo Doll... on our table.”

Harry laughs, kissing his cheek with inexplicable tenderness:  
“That's Teddy's birthday present, Severus.”

“Really? Why does it look like... me?”

“Shouldn't The-Supreme-Spy-Severus-Snape-Magical-Bobblehead look like you?”

Severus gapes.  
“Someone turned _me_ into a toy?”

“It had to happen sooner or later. You are the coolest war hero of them all.”

“That's... preposterous.”

“Out of the mouths of babes...”

“But...” 

“It's the truth, Severus. Just the truth. The preposterous truth...”  
  


 


End file.
